The Prinnce's Sweet Hart
by broken-harted-moon
Summary: Sakuno i going to have some trouble keeping three secrets from Ryoma... And Ryoma is going to find out know mater what. but how will he react to her secrets
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome one and all this is my first Ryoma and Sakuno story so go easy on me.

Ryoma: hay where am I?

me evil grin: Ohiyo, Ryoma-kun welcome to your story enterance i was wondering if you could do are disclaimer for this story?

Sweat drop behind head: w-what i have a match in five minutets and what do you mean Sakuno and Ryoma story!

Me: will you just do it already.

Eye's narrow: no

Me: Do it or else.

Roll eyes:

**_Sakuno-chan was nervous, why was she nervous? Maybe, it's because Oba-san was making her stay the night at her crushes house for THREE WEEKS?! "O- Oba-san I...I can stay home by myself I know how to take care of myself" Sakuno-chan stammered as the squeezed her bag and she looked to her feet. "Sakuno I don't know what you are so scared of? You known Ryoma-kun long enough not to be scared of him to do anything perverted...?" Her Oba-san stated Sakuno-chan blushed even more when she said this "Oba-san that is not what I meant…" Sakuno said as she looked to her feet again her face turning even redder. "Or… is it that you have a little crush on are little Ryoma-kun?" Sumer said as a grin played across her old face. And her face became reader then they were before. "O-Oba-san that is not fare" Sakuno said as tiers started to rise to her eye's "Oi what are you guys doing yelling outside are house" said a deep annoyed voice from behind Semri. Sakuno jumped from the sudden voice that came out of no were. "Oh it's just you what are you doing here?" said the old man with familiar cat hazel eye's "Echizen-san..." Sakuno said in shock "well hello little Sakuno-chan well I can't really call you little any more can I you barley look like you 12 anymore hold are you turning this year?" Nariño asked. Sakuno looked down at her feet turning red again "I'm turning fifteen this year" she said with a shy smile._**

**_Sakuno has grown into a very charming girl her hair was still in their normal braids but now reached to her mid though. Her Carmel red eyes were perfect along with her brows. Her body was slender, her legs that were molded just right and without her, warring a sports bra all the time her chest would look overly developed witch that she hated so much. She had curves, curves you would see in those fashion magazines. Yea she took after her Oba-san which means. Men like Nijinro Echizen would be staring at her all the time._**

**_"Um Echizen-san, don't you remember that you said I could stay here wile Oba-san is on her meeting" Sakuno stated. Nijinro raised her brows with a questioning look. A sweet dropped behind her head. After a second "Oh yea that right come in, come in" he said while he loped. Sakuno walked into the house feverously while she walked it the enormous house. The house was big and was wooden almost all around the walls were even wooden. Sakuno looked at the pictures that hanged on the walls (her oba-san left already). There was one particular picture that made Sakuno stop "Kwaii, Echizen-san, who is this picture of." Sakuno asked as she turned to the picture. It was a _**_p**icture of a two year old boy that huge a wooden racket in his hand look staring up with his big cat like eyes looking so innocent. "That is a picture of me when I was two years old" said a smooth voice that came from behind her. Sakuno's hart skipped a beat like it did every time she heard the smooth voice. She turned around to see the boy talked; her face was flushed pink. There he stood the boy that she had a crush ever scents she was twelve years old. "R-Ryoma-kun, is that really you in that picture?" Sakuno asked shyly. Ryoma raised his eye brows in amusement and grinned. "Yea, I tried to get my mom not to put it up there but she insisted that she put it up." He said shrugging and turned "maybe because she thought it was 'kawii' like you did." He said as he started to walk off but stopped after the first few steps "are you coming I haft to show you to your room you are staying her right" Sakuno couldn't talk 'did he really hear her call him kawii, man this is so embarrassing' Sakuno thought.**_

**_Ryoma has grown a lot. His black-green hair covered his brows and his hazel green eyes seemed even more memorizing. His body that seemed scrawny when he was younger was now well molded in mussels. (Think of Jacob Black off new moon but not tanned I know hot right). Sakuno didn't know what he looked like underneath his shirt though. He was at least 5'8 now and still growing. With him looking like the way he dose made him popular with girls. Though he never paid a day attention to them, unless, it had to do with tennis._**

**_Sakuno found herself staring at his Again. "Ruzaki what are you looking at?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno snapped out of it right away. "Oh I'm sorry I just spaced out." She said becoming shy again. "You know you can be weird sometimes Ruzaki" Ryoma said as he turned. Sakuno didn't say anything until she got to her room and that was just to say thank you for showing the way to the room. As Ryoma left she shut the door, and ran to her bed. Sakuno stared up at the sealing 'I should start unpacking' she thought to herself. As she got up from her bed she heard a knocking on her door. "Yes come in" she yelled. The door cracked open and Ryoma's head popped through the crack of the door "hay my mom wants you to come down and meet the rest of the family." he said as he stepped into the room all the away. "Oh... OK" she said as she picked up her bag and put it on her bag. Kruperin walked into her room and stared at her bag. Why was he looking at her bag it was because of one little chain of a furry bunny that dangled off her bag._**

**_Back down stars. Sakuno was so nervous 'what if they don't like me' she said "Ruzaki are you ok, there is no reason to be nervous, but one thing you might want to stand clear of my dad and brother there kind of perverted" he said not looking at her. "Um OK" she said as they turned the corner. There stood Ryoma's mom cousin and father she already new them three but there was another one she did not know. Looked like an older version of Ryoma. He was tall, almost looked like Ryoma's twin the only different he smiled a lot and when she means a lot it was a lot. "Hi Sakuno it's been a long time" said Ryoma's mom. Sakuno bowed "Well you already know us but the only one you don't know is Ryoma's older brother Ryoga he will be staying here for wile." Ryoma said smiling. Ryoga walked up to her with his sexy look in his eyes. Out of instinct Sakuno backed up one steep. "Hello my darling I'm Ryoga Echizen it is a pleasure to meet you" he said grabbing her hand to kiss it. Again out of instinct she grabbed her hand back 'now i know why Ryoma warned me' she thought to herself as she glared at him, but got rid of it right away and smiled "it nice to meet you Ryoga." "ummmm I haft go and unpack if anyone needs me I'll be in the room" she said as she turned her braids hitting him in the face buy accident, and ran up the stairs. "See, you did it again Onee-san" Ryoma said as he rolled his eyes and went up the stars._**

**_'This is going to be a long tree weeks' Ryoma thought._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Man I lost**_

_**Ryoma: Mana Mana Dane Renee-chan. You know the deal**_

_**Me: sigh alright I don't not own The prince of tennis or anything that has to with it because I don't know at thing about tennis Baka no Ryoma-kun.**_

_**Ryoma grins: enjoy the story… **_

_**"See, you did it again Onee-san" Ryoma said as he rolled his eye's and went up the stars.**_

_**'This is going to be a long tree weeks' Ryoma thought.**_

_**Chapter 2- Sakuno's Sad Song.**_

_**Sakuno sat in her room looking up at the sealing 'i just want to go home' she thought to her self. She got up from the desk chair and walked to her bag... "Huh where is my bag" She said with a questioning look. Sakuno looked underneath the bed and under the desk. "aah there it is" she said smiling as she went to go grab the bad she felt something fury and grabbed it thinking that it was her keychain, but then came the painful meow cry. Sakuno backed up and screamed. Ruziki why in the hell are you screaming" Ryoma said as he walked into the room. He walked in to find Sakuno on the floor, her right hand was raised up a little and she was panting hard. He looked at her with a confused look. There sat his cat Kurperin staring up at her so innocent. "Kurperin what are you doing in here" Ryoma asked him. Kurperin's ears perked up and he went running into his arms. "Ruzikei it's only Kurperin there is nothing to be scared of" he said in an obvious tone. Sakuno shot up from her position and stared to bow over and over again. "jezz… Mana Mana Dane Ruzike" Ryoma said as he closed the door behind her. **_

_**Sakuno looked down at her feet again tears started to come up to her eyes. 'Sakuno you should not cry over something so trivial you just embarrassed yourself in front of Ryoma… no big deal' she said as she grabbed her bag and started to unpack her bags. And started to put her clothes that she had into her dresser and closet.**_

_**As timed passed she started to get board and began to sing. **_

Ameagari no nureta ASUFARUTO ni

Nagai kage ga ukande imashita

Sore wa totemo KIRAKIRA shite ite

Kyuu ni namida afurete kimashita

Kimi ga michibitai bara no michi de

chi wo nagashite sabite yuku

Mune no okusoko de uzuku

Modaeru karada wo umi ni shizumetai

Nozomanai yami no mukou

Furueru watashi wo tsuki ga waratteta

Tsukurikakete sugu ni akiramete

Riyuu mo naku kowashite shimatta

Sore wa itsumo KATACHI nai mono de

Nakushita ato hajimete kizuku mono

Kimi wo dakishimeta ude ga jama nara

fumitsubushite shimaeba ii

* Unmei no ito ni makare

Miugoki dekizu ni tsumazuite bakari

Oto no nai sekai nante

Kimi ga ita to shitemo ikiru imi mo nai

Rolling the thread of the destiny

Kimi no senaka osu te wo tomenaide

saigo made mitodokete...

Wagamama ni toorisugiru

Hateshinai yami wo ikutsu mo kazoeta

Todokanai sora ni utau

Konna watashi wo tsuki ga terashite ita

_**(also in this story Sakuno has BoA's voice, has her face, tat is what i think she would look like if she was real and she made up this song). No one knew that Sakuno had a vary nice voice. Her voice sounded like an angles, like someone you would her on the radio. Fully muttered and hit the note right never going out of place in her singing. **_

_**Ryoma was walking down the hall. He heard something down the hall. But stopped as he got half way down the hall. 'hm-mm I wonder whats that noise was coming from?' he said as he continued down the hall. "I swore it came from Sakuno's room" he said as he turned to her door. Right as he was about to grab the door he herd sobs coming out of the room. Ryoma moved his hand from the door knob. 'why is she crying?' Ryoma thought he said as he eye's softened instead of barging in he decided to knock on the door before he went into the rook. "umm come in" He heard her say from the other side of the door, he walked in seeing Sakuno on her knees still putting her cloths away still. She was turned away from him. Ryoma looked at her in curiosity wondering what the hell was wrong with her. "Ruzaki what is worng with you?" Ryoma said as he raised an eye brow. Sakuno did not say anything. Ryoma stood there for a minute waiting for and answer. "Ruziki" Ryoma said. Ryoma walked up to her were he could tower over her. "ruzaki." Said a again his voice getting louder. Again get no answer. "Sakuno!" he yelled this time using her name. Sakuno froze from what she was doing. and turned to see what he wanted. The look on her face was surprised. "what did you just call me?" Sakuno said dumbfound on what she just herd. Ryoma just stared looking at her. 'that's right this is the first time I called her by her name' Ryoma said. "what is worng I herd you cryin" he said ackting like he didn't here her question. "I… I was crying because…" she trailed off. She really didn't know why she was crying she just started singing the teris started to come down her face. "Ruzaki?" Ryoma said as he raised his brow again. "I really don't know why I was crying… home sick already I guess" she said to herself more to him shrugging. "right hay do you want to play tennis" he said casually as if he was board. "hu-umm yea shure that sounds like fun.." she said smiling. As she grabbed her racket from her tennis bag.**_

_**Ryoma walked out of the room with Sakuno following. 'this won't be that bad i guess**_

_**"ruzaki.." Ryoma began**_

_**"Nani Ryoma-kun?" **_

_**"was that you singing?" **_

_**"N-Nani?"**_

_**"yea i herd singing coming from your room.." he said stopping to look at her "was that you"**_

_**'i dont what to do kaimi- sama help me!' **_

_**"no that was a radio i had with me" she said that she was as she waved her hands **_

_**"oh ok"**_

_**'that was close'**_

_**'hmmm I'm Shir that is not what i thought it was I'll force it out of her in no time'**_

_sorry it took so long... took me a wile to see how to put the story... review pleas._


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Moshi Moshi I'm back sorry it's taking so long to make this story. I have been having some issues with the family and all.

Ryoma: She's lying, she been sleeping the whole time…

Me: what the hell I don't want to sound like I wasn't doing anything.

Ryoma: don't deny it is bad on your self of steam.

Me: why are you here again?

Ryoma: Remember you trapped me her making me miss my match and now I have nothing better to do then to annoy you.

Me: Nani? I would have never kept you here if you were going to be annoying..

Ryoma smirks: well karma is not on your sides to day..

Me: yea, yea karma's a bitch… will you just do the disclaimer.

Ryoma raise an eye brow: why should I.

Me: because I don't want to and I will show everyone this picture of you dreaming about Sakuno..

Ryoma sweet drops behind head: Fine; baka here does not own the prince of tennis or anything around it. There happy.

Me: Ryoma Echizen you're so dead when I am done with this story and I'm going to make sure that I embarrass you I this one.

Ryoma: Mana Mana Dane… Enjoy the story.

Chapter 3- Game set fall?

Ryoma and Sakuno walked in silent to the tennis court that was in his back yard. Sakuno walked behind Ryoma looking at his back 'I really hope that he doesn't figure out my singing and other things while I'm here' she thought to herself as her eye brows knitted together. "Ruzaki were here" he said as he turned to look at her. Sakuno's eyes widened as she marveled over the tennis court. The green pavement was surrounded by three cherry blossom trees surrounding the tennis court the sun beamed on the tennis court. Sakuno just stood there taking in every detail of the tennis court. Little did she know that Ryoma was staring at her reaction from just the look of the tennis court? 'Wow she easy to pleased' Ryoma thought as he raised an eye brow. "You know my mom had the same reaction on her face when she first saw the tennis court" Ryoma said smirking. Sakuno looked at him with a curious look "your mom likes tennis too?" Ryoma raised an eye brow in amusement. "Would you really think my dad would marry someone who hates tennis." Ryoma said with a smirk on his face. Sakuno felt so dumb but when she looked at him she thought he looked so handsome.

Ryoma's green- black hair blew in the wind along with the sakura blossoms. just know she noticed what he was warring. He wore a thin blue dress shirt that had its first few buttons un-buttoned along with dark blue jeans.

"oh yea of cores i forgot considering he is always looking at girls" Sakuno said smiling softly. "Ruzaki can I ask you something?" Ryoma said getting serious all of the sudden. "yea what is it?" she said tilting her head. Ryoma eye looked at her strait in the eye. "was that really you singing?" he said. Sakuno looked at him in with wary eye's 'what should i do?' "Ruzaki?" he said looking at her with suspicion. "fine then if you wont tell me i just make you tell me." he said walking up to her to and bent down to look at her strait in the eyes. Sakuno blushed frantically as she looked into his eye's. 'Ano- I haft to think soon of an idea to make him stop asking me bout singing.' 'I got it' she thought to herself. "Fine then i challenge you to a contest. The first one is a tennis match. The other will be a cooking contest who ever wins both will get the truth out of me" Sakuno said quickly. Ryoma raised one eye brow and grinned. "that is an inserting offer you have Mrs. Ruzaki Sakuno." he said mockingly "May i ask why you chose a tennis match first?" He said a he shoved his had into the pockets of his pants. "because its something that you would of picked before hand and be sides..." she said walking too one side to the tennis court then turned and pointed at him "you cant ever bet me at cooking" she said while giggling.

Ryoma looked at her 'wow she kind of looks...' he thought 'hum i have an idea' he thought again as again while he stood on the other side of the court "hay Ruazaki... why don't you put you're hair up in a pony- tail?" Ryoma said as he served the ball. The ball swooshed pass her hitting one of her ponytails breaking the beret that was holding her braid together. Her hair unraveled and fell down her back "Ryoma- kun what was that for?" she yelled. "You should put your hair in up oh yea that's 15- love" he said smirking as he pulled another bell out of his pocket. 'oh no this cant be good he's in one of those moods' she thought as another ball came at her snapping another beret. "Ryoma!" she yelled griping on to her racket as if her life was on the line. "What did you just call me?" he said as he watched her hair unravel and fall once again around her perfect frame. "Ano gome Ryoma- kun" she said bowing over and over "Mana Mana Dane Ruzaki, get your head in the game" He said serving the ball it was a light serve this time. Sakuno was usually clumsy. 'I can't let him know about me singing i haft to let one of my secrets out' she thought to herself as she put more pressure into the tennis racket as she hit the ball back to him. 'what the..?' Ryoma thought to him surprised on how much pressure was put into the ball. Ryoma out of habit hit it back using a twist serve.

Sakuno eye's widened as the ball come into contact with her face. Ryoma's eyes wided, it was as if the world slowed as he watched Sakuno fall to the ground. Ryoma ran up to her. He started at her know noticing what SHE was warring.

She wore a pink blouse that was louse on her body, was ruffled up about half way her belly. Along with a pink skirt. Ryoma's seen this look on her many times and just brushed it off but this time her chocolate- red brown hair was spread around her. 'she looks kind of cu... what the hell was that?' Roma said. Ignoring that he bent down to take a look to see if there were any head damages done to her from the fall. carefully he lifted her head gently. Seeing that there was nothing wrong with her he picked her up with ease surprised on how light she was. 'with as much cooking she dose i would think that she would be heaver' he thought as he walked back into the house.

"Oi, Ochibi, what are you doing with Sakuno- Chan" Ryoga asked as he came from the kitchen. "Nothing" he said simply as he adjusted her head on to his shoulder so that she would not hit her head on the wall as he walked up the stairs. 'what the why do I feel like I'm floating' Sakuno thought as she tried to get up. 'it warm' she thought again as she was finally able to open up her eyes. She found herself in Ryoma's arms "your finally up I see" he said as he turned the corner of the hall way. "R-Ryoma- kun… w-what a-are you doing?" She stammered trying not to sound nervous. "I hit you in the face by accident..." he said simply. "Ano I can walk now" she said blushing furiously. "You sure you hit your head when you fell" he said raising his eye brow. "ano no I'm fine." she said pushing him away "hay w-what are you doing?" Ryoma yelled as he tried to keep a hold on her, ' I don't like this feeling its to... to' Sakuno thought wile she tried to get out of his arms. "h-hay stop your going to make us fall" It was to late they fell on the ground making them fall on the ground. Ryoma landed on top of sakuno hitting his head on to her forehead. "ouch,ouch,ouch,ouch" Sakuno mumbled. "If only you would have let go of me" she mumbled again... Ryoma raised an eyebrow and lend in closer to her to were there foreheads meet again "you say something Ruzaki?" he said with a grin plated on his face. "Nothing will you pleas get off of me" She said blushing

'Oi this is going to be a long three weeks' Sakuno thought.

Authors note: hay tell me if you think that Ryoma is being to flirty


End file.
